Violins and Valleys
by TernaBells
Summary: Tags: Vioxshadow shadowxvio bluexred redxblue greenxshiek Legend Of Zelda Four Zelda Blue Green Shadow Vio Red Sheik Four Swords Music, Cooking, Danger, Guarding, and Fighting. The 5 characteristics of 5 pieces of the same person. Ganon and Gufuu have been defeated, along with Shadow. Everything unfolds, and just when things get better, the 5 Hero's worlds crumble.
1. Chapter 1

-Vio-

The world is spinning, but only in vain. Ever since Gufuu and Ganondorf were defeated, everything has been _empty. _I know, Red always tells me, "Smile! You lead to the defeat of darkness!" But it's not true. I just sat there, and lied to someone who meant everything to me, and broke their heart.

On the upside, I found something to pass the time, besides reading of course. Music, it is truly beauty itself. I especially enjoy the violin. Red claims because it has 'vio' in it. Honestly, I don't know why I enjoy it so much, it just makes my heart sore higher than the birds.

That's where I am now, standing on my favorite spot to be. It's a cliff, overlooking a river valley, with a twisted tree standing to the edge of it. I usually stand on the very edge, as if I'm about to jump off and attempt to smother the sinking sadness. I've discovered a beautiful song, Ballad of the Goddess, said to be created by 'Sky people'. I don't know if it's true, I dug deeply for the truth if there were really Sky people.

The music echoes throughout the clearing, I play so loudly, and expertly I don't even notice the other Heroes approaching behind me.

"Vio?" Green says as if I really am about to jump into the roaring river far below.

Of course, I say nothing, but do play softer, cuing them to speak.

"Would you actually face us like we really are you, and aren't invisible?" hisses an annoyed Blue.

I sighed and obliged to the short tempered Hero. I let me violin and bow fall to my sides, my hands clutching them as if I'm holding Shadow's hand again. "What is it?" I asked, no emotions showing on my face. They never occurred anymore, sure, they occurred when Shadow was here, but since he faded into light, I've shut my heart and let it slate over with a slight ice.

"We've come to talk about you," Green said gently, "we know you're heartbroken about.. Shadow and all, but please if you will, go back to who you were." I looked away at his words, they were bitter, and I wish my mind would spit them out.

"We're worried! We think you might try to..." Red trailed off and looked at the cliff of the edge, a mere foot from where I stood.

"If you think I was stupid enough to jump, I would've already, just so you know." I turned back around and got in position to play again. "Now let that sink in. I'll never jump. I wouldn't want to taint your reputation with cowardliness now, would I?" I said flatly.

"HEY!" shouted an angry Blue. "You can't just turn around on us! We're family!" I heard him stomping towards me. Before I could turn my head to look at him, he spun me around and stared at me anger burning deeply into his intense gaze.

"B-blue!" wailed Red. Green was oddly silent.

Everything stayed like that for a moment. The silence was broken by an excited shout from Red and sound of surprise rising from Green's throat. When I turned to look at them, I saw them gaping at the ground as if they saw and mouse wave at them and scurry away. I followed their gaze to see nothing, I exchanged a glance with Blue, and he released me turning to them.

"What?" he asked confused.

"V-vio's shadow! It didn't match how he moved at all." Shouted Green.

I turned and looked at my shadow, it looked normal. What was going on in those strange minds of theirs? My shadow, not matching how I moved. Yeah, that's funny.

"That's ridiculous." I muttered staring at my shadow.

"No! We saw it, Vio. It didn't move with your body!" Green said urgently. With this, Blue was on the ground laughing so hard tears brimmed on the edge of his eyes. _No, it wasn't moving weird. It wasn't, it couldn't._

"It was him!" Red gasped excitedly. Blue immediately stopped laughing and looked at Red. Even_ Blue_ knows not to say this…

I stared at him like he stabbed me. I felt my twitch. I know I swore never to let myself go with my emotions, but this broke me. "No it wasn't." I muttered under my breath.

And Red was still stupid enough to continue. "Huh?"

"IT WASN'T!" I shouted. "HE'LL NEVER COME BACK RED. HE'S GONE, EVEN I KNOW THIS!" I ended screaming at him. I looked at our horses grazing on the grass a little while back. Red began to cry.

"Vio, you didn't have to yell!" Blue shouted immediately walked Red away, and I watched them. I didn't care, I just let a piece out.

"Vio, I'm ashamed that you had enough sense to do that. It would've been fine if it were me or Blue, but red…?" He shook his head and walked to their horses. I watched them ride away, and Blue taking my horse with them.

I turned around and played Ballad of the Goddess. I'll apologize later.

_Why did they bring him up?_ I stopped playing. I sat under the tree that sat at the edge. I closed my eyes slowly. There wasn't anything I could do, to bring him back, but I would if I could. I searched for almost a year, finding nothing. But, I knew Shadow would look, he'd probably find something. He would do that to find us, to befriend us, or kill us. But I wouldn't mind, being killed by Shadow, I deserved nothing less.


	2. Chapter 2 Moonlight Shadows

**-Red-**

I couldn't believe Vio would yell at me like that! I never knew he could yell, he always seemed like a person who was calm, but a great friend to have, no matter what. I could kind of see why he snapped, Shadow is a sore spot for all of us, but not as much as it was for Vio. Even though he and Blue doesn't believe what Green and I saw, we both knew it wasn't how a shadow would ever move.

"I'm surprised you let him go, Blue." Green said once we arrived at the cottage.

"Well I couldn't. We all know Red would have cried even harder, and we'd forget what the real problem was." He growled. Blue dismounted his horse and walked into the small home which we all lived in.

"Well, Red, are you ok?" ask Green approaching me with a sly smile on his face.

"Oh! Right, I'm fine!" I smiled brightly, and chased after Blue, knowing Green was following. "Blueeee!" I called finding him on our couch, head tossed back, his eyes closed. I nearly fell when I heard him humming.

"Are you humming what Vio was playing, Blue?!" Green snickered.

Blue snapped up, "Of course not!" he said, slightly embarrassed. "He's such a wallflower!"

With that, Green burst out laughing. "Yeah, yeah! Whatever you say, Blue!" He patted Blue's shoulder, Blue swatting him away.

"I think it's adorable!" I yipped and clung onto Blue's other arm squeezing him.

"Get off me, you creep!" He wailed, shaking his arms roughly.

**-Green-**

I couldn't believe Blue was _humming_ to Ballad of the Goddess! It was so unlike him to be calm and flow smoothly, but it was understandable. Vio's playing was very good, and calming.

Once Blue shook us off, we sat at the table while Red was looking for something to make. After evil's reign had ended, he immediately got into cooking. I couldn't even believe part of me wanted to cook, wasn't that a women's' job? But then again, there was no woman in this house, probably never will be, since we're so far from any civilizations. Plus, being in a place where the monsters that were limping around, leaderless, doesn't help.

"Shouldn't we wait until Vio return before eating?" Red asked softly.

"Of course not, he doesn't talk anyways. He won't even care if we locked him out." Blue blurted out, disgusted.

"I'm sure he cared that you took his horse, seeing as he's very far from home. If he left now, he wouldn't make it back during the day." I said staring at Blue.

"He's Vio, he'll get it over it!" Blue yelled, slamming his hand on the table.

"Still was it necessary?" I growled.

"Of course, He made Red cry, that's not Vio!" He shouted even louder now jumping to his feet.

"Ok!" Red called quickly. "Let's just forget about it, ok?" He smiled cheerfully.

"Whatever…" hissed Blue grumpily.

**-Vio-**

I didn't even know I fell asleep, but I woke up the sunset burning my eyes. I blocked out the sun and looked around, remembering were I was. I recalled everything that happened. My shadow, yelling at Red, them leaving, Blue taking my faster way home. I sighed and put my head back on the rough tree bark, closing my eyes a split second.

What if they were telling the truth, and I yelled just out of bottled up anger at the most innocent person I know? I sank even further in the empty, cold, and dark sea I was already drowning in. I couldn't see the surface anymore, I knew Green, Red, and Blue were on the docks, calling my name from the docks. I tried, for as long as I could, to swim to the top, but as always, I grew tired, and let the sinking world around me drag me into the coldest and darkest depths of the ocean.

But my mind wouldn't let go of Shadow. It was probably the only thing tying me to the happiness of the world. What if it truly was Shadow, actually being the thing he despised the most, a shadow? The thought made me smirk slightly. The irony of it was slightly amusing.

I turned to my growing shadow as the sun set over the far off mountains I always wanted to go to.

"Shadow, are you really a shadow now?" Nothing. How could I expect anything? "I must be going insane, talking to abiotic things!" I said the smallest smile tugging the corners of my mouth up weakly.

I continued staring at my shadow in silence until the last glimpses of light began to retreat behind the mountain crests. Then, as if on cue, it shifted, not me, the shadow did, on its own.

I yelled so loud I swear Castle Town could hear me. I didn't care I picked up my violin and bow, and ran, as fast as I could. I hoped I could leave my shadow there, and run as far as I could from it, until it faded into moonlight.

I was about halfway home, when I ran out of energy and collapsed. I rolled onto my back and looked at the tree tops above. A light breeze ran through the woods, cooling my exhausted body.

I closed my eyes and listened to the whispers of the woods. Even though most things are sleeping in the beautiful night, everything around seemed teeming with life.

I laid there for a while, and it occurred to me no monsters lurked by like they usually did in these woods. Thank my lucky stars too, my horse was caring all my equipment.

I took in a deep breath, and held it until I couldn't any longer. In a small moment like this, I never focused so much on my thoughts, my breathing, or my heartbeat.

I picked up my violin and rose to my feet. I got in position to play, and thought of what would fit the moment, as I so often did. I decided on Song of Healing. The song of healing was told can heal whenever played by the _ocarina, _along with many other songs, life song of storms.

The music seemed to roll through the woods and on until it reached the end of time. I swayed slightly, enjoying the depth of the music.

I was eventually so wrapped up in the music, I didn't even notice when my feet began to twirl in circles down the path and in the direction of the cliff. Eventually I reached the end and looked up the slight hill and at the tree, were I hoped to abandon my shadow.

I walked up the hill, playing softer with each step, until I barely grazed the strings.

I sighed. I sat down facing my shadow on the edge of the cliff. "Is it really you, Shadow? Please, I don't want my hopes to sweep me away on a never ending journey." I looked at my moonlight shadow. Nothing. Dead silence. I looked away, disappointed. Had I really hoped for so much?

It doesn't matter anymore, it won't happen again.

I got up and walked down the path, not turning back. My bed called so lovingly for me.


End file.
